


Greenday

by Sinisterf



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Humor, Masturbation, Mutation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-17
Updated: 2005-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinisterf/pseuds/Sinisterf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe is special in that Smallville sort of way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greenday

One day she was just Chloe, as normal as could be, the next day it was suddenly there, not new, but somehow enhanced.

And surprisingly fun.

It was embarrassing to say the least. After all she was the "Reporter." The girl who made the wall of weird, AKA the divulger of other people’s secrets.

Now she really could _make_ the wall of weird.

Still, it was not all bad. She liked showering. Especially with the new long reach massage showerhead her father had bought. It was supposed to relieve back stress, but Chloe found that it also worked quite well for many other types of... things.

She even liked going to bed, because now she could spend some quality time ‘alone’. And it really took only a few moments.

But it wasn’t until recently that she'd discovered the best part of her little secret.

Meetings at Lex’s office.

It was an accident, really, how it happened.

She was looking at Lex’s collection of books, and had not realized that he'd come to stand behind her. He made one of his normal droning know-it-all comments about some ancient book. But right in her ear.

Surprised, she backed up suddenly, bumping into him. Hard. Her balance was lost completely. She even squawked as she tipped sideways out of control, arms waving in the air like some strange flippy feathered bird.

It was embarrassing.

But totally worth it.

As any gentleman would, Lex did his best to save her. And what an attempt it was! The front of his muscled thigh somehow managed to get wedged between her legs as he stepped forward, hands grasping under her arms to keep them both aloft.

And that leg, right there, muscles contracting as he balanced them both. She could feel each minuscule movement. Tickling her in the best way possible. It was devastatingly delicious and several other harlequin cliches which she could not remember.

It was better than chocolate. Better than divulging other people's secrets.

It was the best. Ever.

The room spun, her eyes rolled back. She might have even yelled, “Oh! Greenday!”

Actually she knows she did, because when she looked at Lex again, he had a knowing smile.

"Well, Chloe, a bit sensitive?" He moved his thigh slightly, making her wriggle and gasp.

"Ep!" She said her face turning red at being so obviously caught.

Lex smiled as he answered his own question, "I’d say very sensitive! And what is this about Greenday?"

"Well..." she didn’t quite answer, but did note that his smile made her think of diamond earrings for some reason.

But sensitive? One could certainly say that about Chloe, at least in one respect.

Other Smallville residents might have super hearing, shape shifting, or the ability to wear pink and be vapid. But not Chloe, she couldn’t be so normal...no she had a super, well she couldn’t even say it out loud. Let alone think it.

Chloe was okay with that, though. Because apparently so was Lex, which was more than okay.

He was better than the massaging showerhead, or ‘quality time alone’. He was even better than being insufferably nosy.

So really, who said Smallville mutations were all bad?

After all, pink and vapid never got Lex, or his perfectly placed thighs, or his strangely skilled mouth, or his fingers and tongue.


End file.
